Constellation
by sharpie.fiend
Summary: Kitten learns what mortality means.


In fifty years, I'd grown barely three inches, while my neices and nephews came and crawled and ran, and the only ma I ever knew's hair grew grey then white. She'd never even heard my voice, the mind to mind speak of my kind, and I knew it would be another fifty years before anyone ever would. Now I knew that she never would.

What is mortality to an immortal? I knew the Lioness, I am proud of that fact, but now she was gone. I knew that I could find her in the Black God's realm, but I knew that Thom and Alan, even distant Aly, could not. I knew that my brother and sister, sitting close to Ma's bed, were trying so hard to hold themselves together—they wouldn't see her again either. At least until their time came. Our Da was there, their frail withered hands clasped on the blankets. The healers tried to keep them apart, saying he would catch the same consumption that was taking her away, but Rikash had led them away.

Her eyes never opened again. The moment I knew, I followed my ma. But instead of the Black God's green land, I found her in Mithros' court. Her back was straight, her eyes were clear, but she was as confused as I. Then the Green Lady rushed over and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Why'm I here, ma? I thought I'd go to the Black God."

"You have a choice, sweetheart. You can come to our lands—they still need a goddess."

"But what about Numair, Ma? I can't imagine him and Da getting along." The Green Lady bit her lip.

The Black God held out a hand, but the Dream King ghosted forward. The cowl and the gloom conversed, and the Mother Goddess smiled. "My brother is right, Veralidaine. You _have_ merited a place of great honor. For your efforts, we will grant you a place in the stars."

Ma's eyes shone, but she paused. "My Lady, I am honored…but I must ask, is this like my last choice?"

Mithros scowled, but the Goddess smiled. "No, you'll be free to move as the gods move."

Still, Ma hesitated. "Surely, if all I've done warrants this tribute, then my husband deserves it too. We've only ever done everything together."

The Goddess reflected, absently petting the black cat in her lap. "Indeed I will grant this, for your reasoning is sound. I will not put you asunder."

Ma smiled and bowed. Then she picked me up, hugged me tight, and kissed me on the head. "Be quick now and let them know. Oh Kit, tell them I love them! I know I'll see you again soon." Then she let me down and I went home.

Back in the room, Sarralyn lay sobbing over our ma's lap, and Rikash had an arm wrapped around our da's shaking shoulders. I whistled their message, but of course they couldn't understand. I butted Da's hand from my spot on the bed. Ma's mortal body was cold behind me. "Oh Kit," he sighed brokenly, "I'm sorry sweet, your Ma's gone."

I trilled that no, she wasn't, and I felt my scales starting to blush pink. I pointed out the window at the sky.

Da looked up at Rikash and said, "Son, will you send for Tkaa?" My brother nodded and lit a speech spell in his hand. We waited, and the last of the sunset streamed through the window. Rikash took a flint and lit candles. Then my cousin walked into the room and I sent him the barrage of explanations I couldn't make. His face showed surprise as he translated, "Skysong followed Daine to the divine realms. She says the Goddess is going to make Daine a constellation!" I reminded him the most important thing. Tkaa continued, "She said 'tell them I love them.'" Sarralyn sobbed harder.

Suddenly, Ma's body started to shimmer, then glow brighter and brighter. Sarra and Rikash had to cover their eyes, but Da suddenly gasped and put a hand to his chest. The light broke, separating into gleaming points and faded. Then Da flared, broke into stars, and faded as well. When Sarra and Rikash, opened their eyes, they cried out. I scrambled off the bed and onto the windowsill, trying to find them. Then Sarra grabbed me and we all rushed out to a balcony. There, where there used to be just night, a cluster of stars gleamed just a bit brighter than the rest. Tkaa quietly slipped away, as we stood outside on a warm spring evening, trying to decide what shape our parents were now.


End file.
